infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockets
In ''inFamous 2'', several varieties of Rockets were introduced. While all Rockets are sent off at great speed, the specific arributes may vary. Primary *'Alpha Rocket': The Alpha Rocket is the basic Rocket power. It does lower damage than the more powerful rockets, and lower explosion radius, and has no specific bonuses. Level 1 * Redirect Rocket: A Good Karma power. When sent off, it spirals around, thus reducing its accuracy. Still, it has a higher velocity than the Alpha Grenade, and higher damage. There is however something to make up for its poor accuracy; when Cole shoots a bolt at a target, the rocket will switch direction, thus redirecting to that target. If Cole shoots an enemy, it will try to follow him. (Unlocked by: Performing Hit Flying Enemy 5 times)﻿ *'Tripwire Rocket': An Evil Karma power. When sent off, it splits into two rockets, with a wire of electricity between them. If an enemy is caught in the wire, the Rockets will smash together and explode, causing double the damage. It is very useful against larger groups of enemies. (Unlocked by: Performing a Rocket Party stunt)﻿ Level 2 *'Sticky Rocket': When the the Sticky Rocket reaches a target, it splits into three smaller rockets that stick to its victims, causing high damage. It is very useful, as the rockets almost always hit their targets, but it does not home into Titans, Devourers, or other large enemies. (Unlocked by: Performing a Dead Eye stunt 3 times)﻿ Level 3﻿ *'Freeze Rocket': Is the only Cryokinetic Rocket. It freezes weaker targets, making it something of a one hit kill, and is very useful. It can also cause high damage against stronger enemies, such as Titans. (Unlocked by: Using the Power Transfer Device on Kuo)﻿ *'Hellfire Rocket': Is the only Pyrokinetic Rocket, and very powerful. It causes high damage, but the main difference from other Rockets is that the damage stacks. This means that the second Rocket you send will damage the enemy more than the first Rocket, thus making this the ultimate weapon against stronger enemies, such as Titans, Crushers, and Devourers. (Unlocked by: Using the Power Transfer Device on Nix) Others *'Tesla Missile:' While not listed as a Rocket, it is very similar to one. It may only be used by Cole when he focuses his powers through a Substation Generator. It's primary use is for upcharging other Substation Generators, but it can also be used to harm enemies. Trivia *Rockets are the successor of Megawatt Hammer. *Freeze Rocket's are the only rocket's that do not affect cars. *If well aimed, Freeze Rocket's can freeze two targets at once. *The Tesla Missle can easily take out an enemy in one hit, even Crushers. *Cole first gain's electric rockets during inFamous, but lose them after his first battle with The Beast but regain's them after absorbing the fifth Blast Core. *After using the Power Transfer Device on Kuo or Nix, Cole somehow fired a rocket at the chopper with Betrand, even though he barely absorbed his fourth Blast Core. However, this might have been a well-aimed grenade. See also﻿ *inFamous 2 Powers Source *''inFamous 2'' Category:Powers Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:Evil Powers Category:Electrokinesis Category:Good Powers Category:Abilities Category:Explosives